Creatures - Raised in Space
Creatures: Raised in Space is the second game for the PlayStation in the Creatures series, being the sequel to Creatures PS1. It was released on May 14th, 2002 (see history), and can be considered roughly equivalent to Creatures 3, while its predecessor is more like C1/C2. According to its developers, Conspiracy Entertainment: :In Creatures, players are the caretaker, Scrubby (the fairy), who can influence Creature behavior by way of praise and punishment, but not directly control the Creatures. Official Breeds Note: All Creatures in Creatures - Raised in Space are a mixture of the different breeds listed below. Norn Breeds *C1 Brown Mouse Norn *C1 Horse Norn *C1 White Haired Pixie Norn *Pixie Norn *Bengal Norn *Bruin Norn Ettin Breeds *Worker Ettin *Desert Ettin Grendel Breeds *Boney Grendel *Classic Grendel Gameplay The game takes place upon the Shee Ark, where the player must save the Norns by opening up the doors to the different Terrariums (the same that are in Creatures 3). Around the world are small, blue stars that must be placed in a machine by the Norns in order to generate a key. However, the stars have a limited lifespan, with stars that rotate faster nearing the end of their lifespan. When exactly 25 Stars are placed in the machine, it will generate a key. In order to be able to carry stars, Norns must be trained from an early age. Unlike previous Creatures games, each Norn must collect ten hearts in order to become fertile. These hearts are found throughout the shee ark, and can be collected by both Scrubby and the Norns. Ettins and Grendels are always infertile. Around the world are a variety of medicinal plants, that closely, if not exactly, resemble Herbs from Creatures. These herbs have special effects on Norns, such as promoting sleep, getting rid of illness and decreasing Tiredness. Too many of these herbs can cause addiction. There are also several varieties of weeds found in the Jungle Terrarium that can be detrimental to a Norn's health. Like the original Creatures Game, Norns in Creatures: Raised in Space are programmed to die from Illness at a Certain Age. The average lifespan of a Norn in this game is around four hours. Terrariums Norn Terrarium- Closely resembling the Norn Terrarium from Creatures 3, the Norn Terrarium provides a home for all of your Norns. The Crypt no longer serves as a burial ground, but rather a room where Norns can rest. The Learning Room has been totally omitted from the game, with its entrance leading to the "Resting" Room. The only safe areas a Norn can sleep are in the "Resting Room" and the Norn Treehouse. If a Norn goes to sleep in another area, it may become sick. Main Corridor- The second level in the game, the Main Corridor is probably the largest. Many features of Creatures 3 are not present, such as the Splicer and Airlocks. Wandering around the ship are Doozers that will violently attack the Norns when they are kicked. Marine Terrarium- Unlike its Creatures 3 counterpart, the Marine Terrarium's underwater areas are totally inaccessible by Creatures. The room is also fairly small, but Coconuts grow on the palm Trees. Desert Terrarium- The third "level" in the game, the Desert Terrarium introduces the Ettins. Unlike Creatures 3, the Ettins don't collect machinery, but stars instead. The Terrarium is mostly bare, with no Gnarlers or Uglee whatsoever. Jungle Terrarium- The fourth and final Terrarium, the Jungle Terrarium introduces the Grendels, who are rather fond of attacking Norns. The Terrarium itself has a variety of poisonous plants, that appear to be life-threatening to Norns, and incurable. There is no Piranha pool, and the top half of the Terraium is mostly empty. The Entrance to "Winning" the game is in the lower part of the level, where a door leads to a movie of two CGI Norns playing together with a message above saying "You Saved the Norns!" Interesting Facts *The game is often incorrectly labeled as "Creatures 3", possibly due to the fact that it uses the Creatures 3 introduction. *The Star Collecting Machine uses the Sprites of the Creatures 2 Incubator. *There appear to be no Genetics whatsoever in the game. *The CGI movie at the end of the game uses music from the Creatures 3 Radio. *Norns rarely ever attack each other during the game. *The two Norns the player starts with are named "Adam" and "Berta". Bugs *The game may lock up if an Ettin throws a star into the Marine Terrarium's underwater area. *Norns may occasionally be born "sped-up". These Norns walk twice as fast as regular Norns, making them useful star-carriers, but they get tired more easily. *Placing a Norn Egg within the Star Collecting Machine will cause a glitch that makes it generate a key, which is quite interesting, given the fact that the Star Machine uses the same sprites as the C2 Incubator. External links *Buy Creatures: Raised in Space at the Gameware shop! :Note: You should link to this page as Creatures - Raised in Space Creatures: Raised in Space